1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator, a calculation result displaying method, and a recording medium storing a program, capable of displaying a calculation result by ENG notation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic calculator having a calculation function, a numerical value is displayed in an engineering unit display mode in which SI prefixes such as k (or E+03), M (or E+06), m (or E−03), and μ (or E−06) are used. What is called an ENG conversion (engineering conversion) that changes a calculation result for engineering unit display suitable for a user is widely incorporated in the electronic calculators.
Specifically, in the ENG conversion function, after the calculation result is expressed by exponent notation, an exponent portion can be displayed while increased (ENG normal conversion) or decreased (ENG inverse conversion) every three digits according to a user manipulation. For example, the calculation result of “1.2” can be displayed while changed into “0.0012E+03” or “1200E−03”.
However, in the conventional ENS conversion function, although the calculation result can be changed, it is necessary to manipulate plural keys such as an “option” key and a “function” key in order to perform the ENG conversion function, and it is a troublesome task.